


Behind The Sleepless Waterfall

by Terisutaen (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Childhood, Consensual, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gratuitous Smut, Navel Play, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Ocarina Of Time, Touching, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Zora's Domain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Terisutaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda truly enjoyed the company of this Zora princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Sleepless Waterfall

Upon viewing the princess of destiny resting before her, Ruto immediately flashed an eager beam in her direction, even licking her lips playfully at the mere sight of Zelda's lithe body. Zelda panted and panted under her breath, keeping her gaze fixed on those sparkling indigo hues that simply watched her keenly. Zelda was flushed with embarrassment. Ruto leaned downward, still positioned on her hands and knees before the other as her lower back was arched. She soon traced the tip of her tongue over Zelda's navel playfully. Ruto quietly hummed with enjoyment, gently tasting the other's soft and yet sensitive stomach bit by bit, even beginning to lightly swirl the peak of her tongue about the young female's belly button every now and then. Zelda giggled at the feel, the many teasing swirls felt ticklish upon her abdomen. Ruto never seemed to fail when it came to making her laugh; Zelda giggled each and every time.

Zelda truly enjoyed the company of this Zora princess.

They appeared to be located upon the platform just behind the Sleepless Waterfall in Zora's Domain, as Zelda was pressing her back against the nearby wall of the narrow stage. Her legs were spread out and thus giving the Zora princess a rather delightful show. They were both entirely nude, Zelda only wore her pinkish headdress, but that was the only piece of clothing that she left on. Ruto on the other hand, she was exposing her bare body to Zelda from the moment she first approached her. Zelda assumed it was natural for Ruto to do so; she _was_ a Zora after all. As children they were free to do as they please, they were their own bosses of Hyrule's land; they were almost free of worry. As of course, this moment of solitude was taking place days before the occurrence of Zelda's nightmare, and of course the evil Ganondorf himself. They both had two qualities they shared in common, for one they were both classed as princesses of their kingdoms, and they were both also secretly tomboys. Though, unlike Zelda, Ruto was mostly ill-mannered and stubborn even in the face of danger. Despite possessing the title of a princess in the Zora kingdom, Ruto was very strong-willed and would often force herself upon others if she felt there was a reason to.

As a friendly gift, Ruto gave Zelda a Zora's Scale, so that she would have the ability to swim beneath the water's surface for much longer than usual. Ruto very much enjoyed Zelda's company, whether it was because she was of royal blood, or due to how angelic and naive she appeared to be in general. Zelda was innocent at first, of course, despite how much bravery she wielded inside. Princess Zelda was an intriguing soul to interact with, and not only because she was titled the princess of Hyrule. She was, in Ruto's opinion, out of the ordinary. Sure enough, there was a giggly Malon who resided at Lon Lon Ranch in the east; there was a friendly Saria who lived in the Kokiri Forest, but neither of those two wondrous females were as captivating as the princess of destiny herself. Ruto simply treasured her presence; even the mere mention of Princess Zelda would attract her attention almost instantly. Ruto wanted to take advantage of this naive soul; she wanted to make her giggle and to squeal out her name each and every time, Ruto wanted to thrill her in the way she deemed fitting.

Reaching downward a tad more now, Ruto hugged her lips about the small walnut of Zelda's womanhood, beginning to gently suckle. Ruto was gentle with the princess; she never wanted to accidently hurt her, she never wanted to see a frown appear upon those beautiful features. Ruto merely hoped she could please Zelda in a way that nobody else could, she wanted the princess to treasure her company as much as she cherished hers in return. After all, they were both princesses, and it was Ruto's first ever time with another princess. It was Zelda's first time, too. This was not a dream that Ruto was experiencing, was it? It felt more real than a lucid dream, nonetheless. Ruto continued to suckle, to then lick, and to delicately taste the princess's most sensitive area. Salty, sweet, even bitter at first, but Ruto only grew to love the flavour more and more with each and every tempting taste. She felt soft downstairs, as soft as her supple skin, even as soft as her saintly personality. With each gentle moan that Ruto could hear escape from Zelda's lips, she would only hum in response, even blush vividly. Ruto loved listening to those delicate sounds of the princess, it was a sign that Zelda was in love with the pleasurable gifts that Ruto only seemed to deliver again and again. At this point in time, nothing was more exciting than two girls simply exploring each other's bodies lovingly.

Soon slipping a blue fingertip in between those pink moist folds, Ruto carefully drove her finger as far as it could go, feeling the warmth of Zelda's inner walls now. They were embracing her finger tightly, they felt moist, and they felt much like the inside of a clam. Luscious, succulent, Ruto simply adored the feel. Zelda slowly tilted her head back, until her headdress hit the wall behind her. She soon slipped her hand in between her bare thighs and started to bravely caress the walnut of her clitoris in front of the other's view. Ruto watched, a wide grin still resting along her bluish lips, although she soon bit down onto her bottom lip at the mere sight of Zelda pleasing herself. Ruto was in love with the sight. Even though they were both only ten-years-old, they could both feel their downstairs tingle with excitement. They both felt aroused, even their blood boiled with each and every sensational touch.

They were ashamed of what they were doing, of course, but they enjoyed this moment of peace as each minute ticked by gradually.


End file.
